A Time Without Trunks
by mirokusbabe
Summary: Goten is depressed after Trunks dies. His parents are no help, they are always trying to help him feel better, when all he wants is to be left alone. Bulma and Vegeta are no better off, they're the worst of all, Bulma has turned to isolation, and Vegeta s


**A Time Without Trunks**

summary- Goten is depressed after Trunks dies. His parents are no help, they are always trying to help him feel better, when all he wants is to be left alone. Bulma and Vegeta are no better off, they're the worst of all, Bulma has turned to isolation, and Vegeta spends 24 hours in the training room rather than his normal 12. So what will happen to young Goten after losing his best friend at the gentle age of 11 from a rare saiyan disease? We'll see now won't we?

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp_

They heard the flat line, but they couldn't believe it. 12 year old Trunks, was gone. His best friend, Son Goten, was by his side in his last minute. Trunks had been muttering what seemed to everyone else as nonsense, but to 11 year old Goten, that 'nonsense' were the best words to ever be conjured from a mouth on the planet Earth. "Goten.....love.....you.....I.....you....me....love...." Goten could just conjoin the words to understand Trunks' true meaning, he meant to say 'Goten, I love you.' "I love you too Trunks," Goten whispered into Trunks' ear, little did he know it would be the last thing he would ever say to the silver-haired boy, for just as he said it, a slight smile creeped onto Trunks' face, as he flat-lined. "TRUNKS!" young Goten yelled, as he heard the flat-line.

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp_

Never again would anyone see Trunks. Everyone was heartbroken, nobody knew it, but Goten most of all. They had been best friends since they were babies, and always cared deeply for each other, and yet no one knew, how strongly they felt for each other.

With each passing day after Trunks' death, Goten knew no happiness. Deeper and deeper he fell into himself. One day Goku went into Goten's room, hoping to help the heartbroken pre-teen. "Goten..." he had said. "Why don't we go do something fun? How about we go out to eat? Or go spar?" Goten had looked over at his father, tear-stained cheeks upon his face, and, it was hard to see but, his eyes, they showed how he would never be happy again. Never again would he laugh and giggle with his best friend when they went down to the stream behind his house for an hour of swimming, then an hour of sleeping. Never again would he come home from the Briefs' home, covered in mud from head to toe from wrestling with the silver-haired boy.

_Goten's POV_

I remember that one day...the day where Trunks, and only Trunks found out how much I care for him. I could never forget that day.

_Flashback, Normal POV_

Trunks and Goten were sitting on Trunks' bed, tired from a day of sparring in Vegeta's gravity room, before he caught them."That was too hilarious!" Goten had said as they flopped down on Trunks' double bed. "Yea, it was pretty funny," Trunks said, sitting down next to him. "Trunks, can I ask you something?" Goten asked as he sat up on the bed. "Sure," Trunks replied. "Well, it's not really something to ask..it's more of something to do..." Goten said thoughtfully. "Ok, then do it," Trunks said impatiently. "I'm afraid you'll be mad..." Goten admitted. "I can never be mad at you, Goten," Trunks said, looking Goten in the eyes. 'Ok, he really isn't going to be mad,' Goten thought to himself. He quickly leaned over and kissed Trunks as fast as he could. Trunks eyes widened in surprise. "I knew you'd be mad..." Goten said, seeing the look in Trunks' eyes. "I'm not mad, just surprised," Trunks said, trying to keep the tears in that he saw forming in Goten's eyes. Goten turned around so he was facing Trunks again. "I think I might love you Trunks," he said. Trunks smiled widely. "Goten, I think I've always loved you," Trunks said. Goten smiled and hugged Trunks as tight as he could. "Will we always be friend Trunks?" he asked. "Yes, we'll always be together, I'll never leave you, I promise" he replied.

_End Flashback, Goten's POV_

He promised that he'd never leave me, but he did. He lied to me. I don't care if it was his fault or not, he lied, he said he'd never leave me, and he did. Damn you Trunks, you promised you'd never leave!!! I slam my fist down on the table as the tears pour down my face. I don't know what else to do. All I want is to be back with Trunks, to hold him close like I did that day in his room. He just died, but I miss him already. I've never known a time without him, our mom's were always close, so we knew each other since I was born. I don't think I'll ever be happy...I don't think that I could ever live without Trunks. Each day without him is tearing me apart. I need him by my side. But no, I can't have him. I'll never have him again, this stupid thing called death, I hate it!!! It took my best friend away from me! No, he was more than my best friend, he was more than a brother, I loved him, I loved him in a way that is undescribable. I could never live without him, I can't. These past few days have been a living hell!!!! I can't stand it anymore!!! "Trunks, I don't know if you can hear me, but I can't live without you, please come back..." I mutter as I cry. 'I'll never see him again,' I think as I lay down on my bed. I stare over at a picture of me and Trunks together, we're hugging each other close, and laughing. I remember that picture, I remember that day. We were six and seven then. We have mud all over us, we had just fallen down from learning how to fly. Bulma took that picture, she laughed and said, 'Someday, when you two are far apart, you can look at this picture and remember how close you used to be,' I had laughed and said, 'Yeah right, Bulma, we'll never be apart!!! We're always gonna be together! We're best friends!,' Now, I just wish I had listened. Because deep in my heart, I realize, that she was talking about this day. She may not have known that this is how we would be seperated, but she knew that we would be seperated. I don't know how she knew, but she did. I don't think she even knew that this day would come, the day where we wouldn't have Trunks around. God I miss him. I just want him back here, in my arms like that day at the gravity room. I want him back here. Maybe I can find a way to see him again. "I miss you Trunks," I mutter to myself as I lay back down in my bed. Tears streaming down my face and the picture against my heart. I'll never forget Trunks, and I'll never get over the pain losing him caused. "I love you Trunks," I mutter as I feel sleep pull at me. My eyes close, and I see Trunks there in my arms, kissing me, muttering how much he loves me. My eyes shoot open, hoping it was true, but all I see is some silver running away. Wait a minute!!!!! Silver??????? I sit up as fast as I can. "Trunks!!!" I call out, and I know he was just here, maybe not in the flesh, maybe just as a ghost, but I know that he was here. I close my eyes as tears start to form at them. As much as I'm trying to keep these tears from falling, I feel them pouring out of the corners of my eyes. "I just want to see you again, Trunks," I say, as I fall back asleep. Dreams of me and Trunks together fill my mind once more, and I wish to never wake up, I want these dreams to last forever. Maybe they will.

a/n So?? Good?? Bad??? I know the chapter wasn't very long, but I have a bad habit of starting to type it and wanting it up as soon as possible! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!!!


End file.
